K (series)
K''' is the name of a multimedia anime/manga franchise created by GoRA. __TOC__ Anime K '''K}} K''' is a 2012 anime series produced by the studio GoHands and directed by Shingo Suzuki. It began airing in Japan on October 4, 2012, as well as Animax Asia with the same release schedule. The series has been licensed by Viz Media in North America, and have also streamed the episodes on the VizAnime video site. Plot Summary Yashiro Isana has lived a relatively ordinary, simple life. He lives in the technology-advanced Tokyo MetropolisK Manga: K The First. "Tokyo" is clear mentioned in almost every episode. and attends Ashinaka High School, a notable high school that is located on an island just outside the areas. Yashiro is friendly to everyone. Nothing ever seems wrong about him, except perhaps his habit of forgetting where his school's PDA is. However, nothing normal has been happening since the recent murder of Tatara Totsuka, prominent member of the infamous HOMRA. No one knows who exactly killed him but the man responsible bears an uncanny, identical appearance to Yashiro. Seeking vengeance, the Red Clansmen of HOMRA set out to get Yashiro and kill him. Everyone suspects that Yashiro is the murderer. But whether the guilt is his or not is unclear. K: Return of Kings '''K: Return of Kings}} K: Return of Kings is the sequel to the first K anime, produced by GoHands and directed by Shingo Suzuki. It began airing in Japan on October 2nd, 2015, with 13 episodes released. Plot Summary After the defeat of Mikoto Suoh, Anna Kushina became the new King of HOMRA. Knowing his clock is ticking much like his late friend, Reisi Munakata and Scepter 4 form an alliance with HOMRA. However, with the rising threat of Jungle, several other clans, and after the long-awaited return of the Silver King Yashiro Isana, form an alliance in order to counter the pulsing Green Clan and their king, Nagare Hisui. Main Characters ;Yashiro Isana :He is a 17-year-old student at Ashinaka High School, nicknamed Shiro. Yashiro is a regular high school student coming from a regular family. He is accused of being the "evil" Colorless King responsible for murdering Homra Clansmen Tatara Totsuka, and thus, his life is now on the line. In the midst of his struggle for survival, Yashiro learns more about the idea of Clans, Clansmen, and Kings. ;Kuroh Yatogami :He is the 18-year-old vassal of the former 7th King, Ichigen Miwa. Kuroh's goal is to fulfill his deceased master's final wish: kill the "evil" King said to be the next Colorless King, otherwise known as his successor. With the events of Tatara Totsuka's death, Kuroh accuses Yashiro of being the "evil" King and aspires to kill him. Kuroh is a skilled swordsman and additionally possesses an unknown ability, which allows him to manifest a physical hand extension from his own. ;Neko :A mysterious, 15-year-old girl with the ability to transform from a human girl into a small kitten. Neko is childish, energetic and optimistic. She has a deep affection for Yashiro Isana and claims to be his cat, adding that they've been inseparable since the moment they first met. In addition to her transformation powers, Neko can create various illusions using the bells she uses as accessories. K: Missing Kings K: Missing Kings}} K: Missing Kings is the sequel movie to the anime K. It is produced by GoHands and premiered in Japan on 12 July 2014. Plot Summary Set around 13 October 2014, the movie follows from where season 1 ends just after Yashiro Isana, the First and Silver King, is blown away by Mikoto Suoh, the Third and Red King who still believes that Yashiro Isana is guilty of murdering Tatara Totsuka. Neko and Kuroh Yatogami search for Yashiro Isana, and Anna Kushina's conflict with Jungle. All parties cross paths, and they remain intertwined as it is revealed that 's need for Anna's clairvoyance is in order to locate Yashiro's location. During the many encounters that the Red Clan, the Blue Clan, and the Silver Clan have with Jungle (The Fifth and Green Clan), the news is received that the Second and Gold King, Daikaku Kokujōji, has passed away. An unexpected hero comes to the rescue of Kuroh Yatogami while facing his former clansman Yukari Mishakuji, as they were both clansmen of the former Colourless King Ichigen Miwa before he died, the former Red King Mikoto Suoh's Second in Command, Izumo Kusanagi, returns from a research trip to Germany, the Blue King Reishi Munakata's Lieutenant, Seri Awashima, is faced with the reality of having to kill her King before his Damocles Sword becomes too unstable and falls. Many chance meetings are found, realities faced, challenges overcome, and a new Red King is born. How they survive the attacks from Jungle, the Green Clan will require much teamwork from the Silver Clan, the Red Clan (and their new King), and the Blue Clan. Will Saruhiko Fushimi survive Jungle and the challenges that come with facing his former best friend from HOMRA, Misaki Yata? Putting animosity aside and working together is not as easy as they think it will be. Manga K: Memory of Red K: Memory of Red}} K: Memory of Red is a manga prequel to the anime K'. It is written by Rei Rairaku (Pink) of GoRA and illustrated by Yui Kuroe, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''ARiA magazine since May 28, 2012. Plot Summary In Shizume City, everyone knows about the Red King. He is a King of otherworldly power, said to be the very personification of fire. No one truly believes in his existence, yet at the same time, they both fear and admire it. The Red King is Mikoto Suoh, leader of the infamous Clan HOMRA. Anyone able to pass his Clan's "test" is able to join HOMRA. Nevertheless, their members are as close as blood kin. None of them are left alone. And none of them are harmed without their attackers being dealt with the same consequences. Main Characters ;HOMRA :Otherwise known as the Red Clan, this small-knit organization is both respected and feared throughout Shizume City. K: Stray Dog Story '''K: Stray Dog Story}} K: Stray Dog Story is a manga prequel to the anime K'. It is written by GoRA's Tatsuki Miyazawa (Red) and illustrated by MINATO Saki, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''Good! Afternoon magazine since November 7, 2012. Plot Summary Kuroh Yatogami has lost the only thing remotely close to family he had left—and to make matters worse, he’s been charged with a final task by his master that he isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to fulfill. Follow this young modern-era samurai as he sets off on a quest to track down the next Colorless King and determine if he’s evil or not…and to strike him down where he stands if he is. Main Characters ;Kuroh Yatogami :He is the 18-year-old vassal of the former 7th King, Ichigen Miwa. Before his master's death, Kuroh was assigned to search for the next Colorless King and kill him should he be an evil being. With Miwa's sword Kotowari at his hands, now is time for Kuroh to show he is capable of the job. K: Days of Blue 'K: Days of Blue '''is a manga prequel to the anime K. It is written by GoRA's Rei Rairaku (Pink) and illustrated by Yui Kuroe, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''ARiA ''magazine since November 5, 2013. Plot Summary Main Characters The main characters are featured from the former Blue King to the current Blue King Reishi Munakata and follows Scepter 4 through their trials of keeping the peace with those pesky Reds around. K: The First '''K: The First '''is a manga adaptation of the anime. It is written by GoRA's Hideyuki Furuhashi (Blue) and illustrated by Kimura Rin, and has been serialized in Square Enix's ''G Fantasy ''magazine since December 18, 2013. GoRA reconstructed the story to make it easier to follow. Events and character's feelings are depicted with more detail, so old fans and new fans who didn't watch the anime can both enjoy it.GoRA Blog K -Lost Small World- '''K -Lost Small World-'''is a manga adaptation of the novel K -Lost Small World-. It is written by GoRA's Yukako Kabei (Yellow) and illustrated by Ookitayoru, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''HatsuKiss ''magazine since June 13, 2014. K -Count Down- 'K -Count Down-'}} '''K -Count Down-' is a manga connecting K: Missing Kings and the main story to come. It is written by GoRA's Rei Rairaku (Pink) and illustrated by Yui Kuroe, and has been serialized in'' ARiA magazine since January 27, 2015. Novel 'K SIDE:BLUE}} K SIDE:BLUE is a novel adaption of K'. It is written by Hideyuki Furuhashi and illustrated by Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. 'K SIDE:RED}} K SIDE:RED is a novel adaption of K'. It is written by Rei Rairaku and illustrated by Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. 'K SIDE:Black & White}} K SIDE:Black & White is a novel adaption of K'. It is written by Tatsuki Miyazawa (Red) and illustrated Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. 'K -Lost Small World-'}} '''K: Lost Small World '''a novel based on Misaki Yata's and Saruhiko Fushimi's lives as students before joining HOMRA and their days in HOMRA until Fushimi leaves. It is written by Yukako Kabei (Yellow) and illustrated by Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. '''K: Red versus Blue '''Suoh Mikoto, leader of “Homra”, was strengthening his clan in Shizume Town. Munakata Reisi, the Blue King just enthroned, immediately reorganized “Scepter 4” and recovered order. When two opposite men meet, the conflict was inevitable! Trading CDs Three different sets of trading CDs have been released from the series. Each set features two characters "interviewing" one another with a total of 10 questions; following which, an audio clip is given featuring the two characters telling a short story. *Yashiro Isana & Kuroh Yatogami *Mikoto Suoh & Reisi Munakata *Misaki Yata & Saruhiko Fushimi Radio Drama *Bar HOMRA *Shopping *Cocktail *Fried Rice *Butler Café *Ghost Story *Sharing Table *Stuck Music Music ''for more information Video Game K -Wonderful School Days- is the upcoming '''Otomate game coming in 2014 created by Ideal Factory. The game audience is targeted at female players. The game lets the player be the heroine, who is an original character that not shows up in the anime named Saya Konohana. Artwork Compilation Book Official Websites *'K-Project' - Official Japanese K Website *'http://http://k-project.jpn.com/english/' - Official English K Website *'K Twitter' - Official Japanese K Twitter account *'GoRA Twitter' - Official Japanese GoRA Twitter account *'Missing Kings' - Official Japanese K Movie Missing Kings website *'http://www.otomate.jp/gakuen-k/#/top' - Official Gakuen K Wonderful School Days Reception References Category:Browse